Cause Nobody Loves Me
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Emily wants Derek and Derek wants Emily...something is bound to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Be nice, I like this one. Enjoy and review :]

* * *

Walking into the bullpen, Emily didn't know what to do with herself. She had the overwhelming urge to throw something just to hear the satisfying shattering sound it would bring, or laughing until she cried. She knew that her brother's engagement was a big deal, but why they felt it necessary to include her in all of the wedding plans, as well as a bridesmaid made her want to strangle him and his fiancé. He loved Greg dearly, Samantha too, but it was just a bit much. She sat at her desk and put her iPod in her ears to try and calm her down before work actually started. Being the first one there besides Hotch was a blessing this morning, and gave her time to lose herself in music before she lost it on someone else.

As she heard the beginning to her favorite Angel Taylor song, she couldn't help the need to drop her head onto her desk, which is exactly what she did. As she picked up her head and rubbed her now tender forehead, she remembered exactly why she the whole bridesmaid thing had upset her so much. She needed to find a date to walk down the aisle with her, and she wanted that person to be none other than Derek Morgan. His smile made her heart rate just that much faster, and the way that he always seemed to take joy in calling her princess made her heart ache because she knew it wasn't anything more than Derek just being Derek. As she made her way to the kitchen area for her much needed caffeine fix, she failed to see Derek come in and sit at his desk pulling his own iPod out of his ears, smiling like an idiot. As she made her way back to her desk, he hid behind the divider and watched as she began to sing a few lines of the song she was listening to, moving her hips in sync to the rhythm.

"_and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more_

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do"_

As she reached her desk, she looked up from her coffee to find Derek staring at her with an expression that just screamed speechlessness. She sat down as quickly as she could in her chair, yanking her headphones out of her ears and stuffing her iPod into the nearest drawer available. Noticing that Derek was still staring, she turned to glare at him and asked what the hell he kept staring at.

"You're voice is beautiful" he said thickly, and she felt a blush spread across her face and down her neck making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She cleared her throat and that seemed to bring him out of his daze, but did little to nothing about the look in his eyes. It both scared her and excited her, but she knew that it was just because he's never heard her sing before.

"I mean…how the hell did you learn to sing like that? It's amazing Em" he said, than seemed to go back to his regular demeanor that both pleased and disappointed her. "Guess Princess is hiding more than we thought" he said laughing.

"You have no idea Derek" she said, and winked at him as she started on her paperwork, making him gulp and his throat go dry.

Just as Derek was planning on saying something to get that smirk off her face, Hotch came out of his office and yelled to get both of their attention.

"Morgan, Prentiss, the team has been working cases back to back and I already called everyone else. We have the next 2 weeks off so enjoy it and be ready to hit the ground running when we all come back" and with that, he went back into his office.

"So, what exactly are you gonna do with your time off?" Derek asked her, and watched her groan and hit her head on the table.

Picking up her head and rubbing her forehead once again she responded,

"I've really gotta stop doing that. My brother's wedding is in a week and a half and I need to find a date to the wedding that will walk down the aisle with me" she said, and this time rested her head gently on her arms that rested on her desk.

"Why's that so horrible? Wedding's are fun you know, open bar and stuff" he said, and she smiled because that's all she could really do at the moment. As she debated on whether or not to ask him, his phone rang.

"Hello…Natalie,whats up?...I'd love to but… Nat no I can't… because I have a girlfriend…" Once Derek said the word girlfriend, Em felt as if all of the air had been sucked from the room as well as her lungs. How could Derek, her best friend, not tell her that he was dating someone? As she sat there, he told the girl Natalie to hold on, and felt him throw a pen at her shoulder.

"You wanna do me a big favor?" _No. _"Be my girlfriend for five minutes" as he said that, he eyes widened and she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy and I refuse to have her keep calling me, so please? I'll be your date if you do this for me…" as he saw her contemplate her answer, he added to his statement, "Come on Princess, you know you love me" _if only you knew_.

Sighing, she wordlessly held out her hand for his phone, and couldn't help but grin as a contagious smile broke out across his gorgeous face.

"Hi this is Derek's girlfriend Emily…we've been together for a few months and are happy so please don't call him anymore…ok thanks" she shut his phone and handed it back to him and leaned forward towards him in her seat.

"You so owe me for that Derek" she said as she watched him get up and sit at the edge of her desk and felt the air get thicker between them.

"I already said ill go with you to the wedding, what more do you want from me?" he asked as he inched even closer to her, leaving only a mere inch between them.

"Funny you asked…" Emily leaned closer and watched as Derek did the same, and just as they were a breath away from each other…


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing his sore butt, Derek Morgan throws his hand up on his nightstand from the floor to shut off his abnormally loud alarm clock. He looked around his room and noticed it was still dark outside, but knew there was no hope of him going back to sleep now. He looks at his clock, trying to decide whether or not to throw it across the room, and instead lets out a frustrated:

"FUCK! IT WAS A DREAM?" he yells, than groans as he rolls over onto his stomach on his hardwood floor.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he mumbles as he gets up and makes his way to his bathroom, slamming drawers and doors as he goes. Throwing his clothes in the bathroom, he turns on the water and lets it wash over him, lessening his anger the slightest bit.

* * *

As Derek makes his way into work, he notices that just like his dream, Em is the only one in the bullpen and dives behind a divider as she makes her way back from the kitchen once again.

"_and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more_

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do"_

_**This is beyond weird…**_

As she reached her desk, she looked up from her coffee to find him staring at her just like his dream. A sense of déjà vu washed over him and gave him an urge to laugh. She sat down as quickly as she could in her chair, yanking her headphones out of her ears and stuffing her iPod into the nearest drawer available. She noticed that he was still staring and this time he said,

"You've got a beautiful voice Princess. You should sing more often" and turned to work on his paperwork, but snuck a peak at Em to see what her reaction was. He saw that her face was flushed and she was playing with the chain around her neck. _**Guess this time I'm not the awkward one…**_

As he let his thoughts run away from him, he heard both his and Em's cell phones ring, and they both opened their phones to read that they had the next 2 weeks off. Derek was silently pleading that the rest of his dream came true, and laughed extremely loud when he heard the 'thud' of Em's head hitting her desk.

"You ok there Princess? You seem to have quite a few violent tendencies this morning"

"Keep commenting on my tendencies and I'll take a few of them out on you" she said with a smile, and winked at him as she walked back to the kitchen to put her coffee cup back. _**I take that back, I'm still the awkward one. **_

"So Em, what do you plan on doing with your free time now that we aren't allowed back for two weeks?" he asked as he packed his stuff up.

"I'm going to be helping my beloved sister in law to be, get the dresses for the bridesmaids ready and I'm one of them. I also need to find a date and have my brother approve because my date will also be walking down the aisle with me. I'm excited, can't you tell?" she asked sarcastically, coming back to her desk to gather her belongings.

"Oh yeah, you just exude pre wedding happiness" he said, and instantly shut up when she threw a pen at his chest.

"Em, I thought we talked about those violent tendencies of yours?"

"Oops, guess I forgot. But you just do things to me…" she said and shot him a flirtatious smile that made his ears get hot and blessed his dark skin that she couldn't notice anything different.

Clearing his throat, he picked up the pen off the floor and visible jumped as he felt his phone ring. Flipping it open, the caller ID read 'Natalie' and it took everything he had not to let the smile he was containing make its way across his face.

"Yes…Oh hi Nat, how's it going…funny thing, I have a girlfriend…sorry, she's right here if you think I'm lying…" as he said this, he looked at Emily just in time to see her eyes widen and start to get out of her seat and make her way towards the door.

"Sure, just hold on a sec" he said and put his phone to his chest.

"I'm hurt Princess, you would just leave me here in my time of need with a crazy ex girlfriend on the phone when I already told her my girlfriend was right here"

"But Derek…"

"No buts Em, you do this for me and I'll be your date to your brother's wedding and even help you with anything they give you. Please?" he asked, and unleashed his puppy eyes on her that he knew would be her undoing.

"Fine! But I swear if she threatens me I'm going to play the victim and let her have you…" she said and laughed as she saw a look of panic take residence on his face. "Just kidding". Taking the phone, she braced herself,

"Hello?...Yeah I am, I'm Emily…Yeah it's been a few months and we're about to go on vacation so please stop calling him. Thanks bye" and she shut the phone as she handed it back to him.

"See? Now was that so hard?" he said grinning as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the elevator with Emily in stride.

"Extremely. Now what was this about helping me out with the wedding…"

"I know, and I don't go back on my word. So when is it anyway?"

"Next Saturday. We have to fly out next Wednesday and…"

"Whoa hold up. We have to fly out? Where is it?" they pushed the button and stepped on to the elevator.

"Santa Monica. It'll be fun, plus it's all taken care of. You know you love me so enjoy all the free stuff" she said and looked at him shyly, then pushed the button for the ground floor. As the door slid closed, all Derek could think of was how right she was. _**You're right Princess, I do love you. Too much sometimes…**_


End file.
